callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:89.100.49.34
__TOC__ Trolling A blog post or comment you recently made was deleted because it was considered trolling. Trolling can include, but is not limited to: *Calling out other users *Flaming other users/starting flame wars *Posting off topic information *Did not conform to Wiki policies Please read the policies in order to brush up on the style and professionalism that is expected on this wiki. You are still free to make posts; however, please make sure they are up to standards! Thanks! : 18:40, February 21, 2014 (UTC) Trolling A blog post or comment you recently made was deleted because it was considered trolling. Trolling can include, but is not limited to: *Calling out other users *Flaming other users/starting flame wars *Posting off topic information *Did not conform to Wiki policies Please read the policies in order to brush up on the style and professionalism that is expected on this wiki. You are still free to make posts; however, please make sure they are up to standards! Thanks! :Please stop using the blog comments to constantly complain about what you have and don't have to buy. 19:46, April 15, 2014 (UTC) Block Due to your , you have been blocked for 3 days for trolling. You are welcome to come back and edit sensibly after the block is up, however it is very strongly advised that you read and review our policies thoroughly before you start to edit again. If you believe your block is unfair you can leave a message on this page and an administrator will consider it. Any more unacceptable behavior and another block will be issued. Thank you. :You were warned multiple times. Take your complaints somewhere else. 02:49, April 17, 2014 (UTC) Trolling A blog post or comment you recently made was deleted because it was considered trolling. Please read the policies in order to brush up on the style and professionalism that is expected on this wiki. You know, going on to any random comment and going "and they call me a troll" is essentially trolling in itself. You're clearly doing this to get a response. All because we told you to stop complaining constantly about how you wanted map packs to be sold differently. There's expressing an opinion and there's going over the top and being a right dick about it. You went over that line and received warning. Yes, you have warnings calling you a troll, if you don't like that then you an simply leave instead of just going on to blog comments and digging your hole even deeper. 12:09, April 20, 2014 (UTC) "and they call me a troll" Last warning. Stop spamming that comment everywhere you can or every time you do you'll get a hefty block. 19:38, April 20, 2014 (UTC) Persecution Will you just grow up already? Most people who have a problem leave quietly without making a fuss. They don't keep going into blogs yelling to anyone who'll listen about how they're being persecuted because they think "are you guys done sucking eachothers dicks" and "cos nobody gives, even a little, like a mouse turd, about xbox" are "legitimate comments about the game series" but everyone else is trying to tell them otherwise. 11:53, April 21, 2014 (UTC) Block Feel free to come back in one week. I'd also like to point out that you have been in fact a troll with your spammish and immature comments even after warnings, so yes, calling you one is rightful. 12:24, April 21, 2014 (UTC) 2 week block Stop already with the spam about IW not separating Extinction and multiplayer maps in DLC. No change is made here and everyone's tired of you going on about it. Also, you're free to express your opinions but just flaming a game with nothing constructive behind it is not approved either. Every time you earn a block, it gradually increases in length, just remember that. 17:17, April 28, 2014 (UTC) Trolling A blog post or comment you recently made was deleted because it was considered trolling. Trolling can include, but is not limited to: *Calling out other users *Flaming other users/starting flame wars *Posting off topic information *Did not conform to Wiki policies Please read the policies in order to brush up on the style and professionalism that is expected on this wiki. You are still free to make posts; however, please make sure they are up to standards! Thanks! :Enough with the complaining about the DLCs. No one wants to hear any of your complaints. 22:30, July 16, 2014 (UTC) ::You've had multiple warnings about your unnecessary complaints, and you've even been blocked several times because of it. You will get blocked again for a longer duration if you keep up this poor behavior. --Ultimate94ninja (talk) 22:37, July 16, 2014 (UTC) Trolling A blog post or comment you recently made was deleted because it was considered trolling. Trolling can include, but is not limited to: *Calling out other users *Flaming other users/starting flame wars *Posting off topic information *Did not conform to Wiki policies Please read the policies in order to brush up on the style and professionalism that is expected on this wiki. You are still free to make posts; however, please make sure they are up to standards! Thanks! :You've been warned enough about this already. 04:08, August 1, 2014 (UTC) ::Furthermore, no one wants to hear your DLC complaints. But we are not the place for you to do that. 04:10, August 1, 2014 (UTC) Block Due to your , you have been blocked for 6 months for trolling. You are welcome to come back and edit sensibly after the block is up, however it is very strongly advised that you read and review our policies thoroughly before you start to edit again. If you believe your block is unfair you can leave a message on this page and an administrator will consider it. Any more unacceptable behavior and another block will be issued. Thank you. :You've had multiple warnings about using the blog comments as a place to complain. We are not the place to do so. 05:14, August 1, 2014 (UTC)